


I think I'm drowning

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: And goes in a swimming holiday, F/M, Marley doesn't know how to swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "I can't swim"





	

"I can't swim"

"And you choose to tell me now?"Not that Ryder had a passion for swimming or something.It was just that when the gang-including Kitty,Jake and Unique-decided to go in a diving center,Marley had seemed happy and filled with enthusiasm.

Now there they were.

Fully dressed with their suits and with Unique having already dived in along with one teacher.

"I tried to tell you earlier but"

"We have been planning this for six months"

"I panicked!"

"Look I still think you should have told me"Ryder continued before placing a kiss on her temple"you don't have to do it then,I'll just hangout with you and we'll wait for the others"

"That's really swee--"Marley was cut off by some arms on her shoulders dragging her back.With a big movement,the tiny boat turned-luckily not entirely-and Marley found herself in the cold water.

"So you joined us?"Kitty questioned between laughter as Marley splashed her.Soon after she began hitting her arms and legs inside the water in an attemp to stay on surface."This is hilarious"

"When I get out,I will end you"

"Come on give me your hand,Marls"the brunette girl nodded while grabbing Ryder's hand.

"What are you two doing?Playing Titanic?"

"I wish!That way you would actually die!"Marley yelled at Kitty who just shrugged.

This would be the last time,Marley went for anything water related with them.


End file.
